This invention relates to closures for containers for divided material, such as flakes, powders or granules. For example, edible divided material, such as salt, sugar, coffee, spices, etc. are commonly dispensed from containers of this type.
A conventional spice container has a closure which permits the user to select either an open or closed position of the closure. In the open position, the spice may be shook through a multiplicity of small openings or poured through a larger opening.
Another form of closure for divided materials utilizes a measuring unit for measuring a predetermined volume of the divided material from within the container. For example, my prior application which has now issued into U.S. Pat. no. 4,201,320, provides a measuring dispenser for divided materials in which the measured quantity of the divided material can be varied by movement of a slide. My prior measuring dispenser is essentially a two-position dispenser in which the closure is either closed or made capable of dispensing a preset volume of divided material.